


Артек

by roseIceberg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Цикл зарисовок про житие вожатых Никифорова и Поповича, воспитательницы Барановской, начальника лагеря Фельцмана и их воспитанников Кацуки, Алтына и Плисецкого в лагере «Артек».Виктору и Гоше по 20, Юрикам по 16, Отабеку и Ж-Ж по 17 лет.





	1. Нарушители

**Author's Note:**

> Также публикуется на https://ficbook.net/readfic/7133773

Обложка от моей беты [Mrs. Lady Night](https://ficbook.net/authors/1783054)  


Юрка стоял под палящим солнцем и неодобрительными взглядами ребят и из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не выматерить распекавшего их начальника «Лазурного» – Фельцмана. Предпоследние – ушли на борьбу со зверской головной болью и периодически накатывающей тошнотой. А ведь насколько клёво было вчера, когда они с Отабеком удрали из лагеря и вкусили вожделенной свободы… 

Это оказалось так просто, даже через ограду перелазить не пришлось – выпрыгнули в окно во время тихого часа, поднялись по тропинке к домикам постоянного обслуживающего персонала «Артека», а оттуда – к дороге. Отабек заприметил на обочине небрежно припаркованный мотоцикл и взял его во временное пользование. Они с ветерком прокатились по трассе до Ялты, налопались пирожных и напились молочных коктейлей в гастрономе на набережной, покатались на аттракционах и посидели на лавочках под ленкоранскими акациями, глядя на проплывающие мимо корабли. Им бы этим и ограничиться и вернуться в лагерь – никто и не заметил бы их отсутствия. Так нет же – купили на обратном пути у местных вина, разлитого в пластиковые бутылки. Белое сладкое вино по вкусу напоминало обычный виноградный сок и выпилось незаметно, наполнив тело приятной легкостью, а голову – бредовыми идеями, хотя тогда они таковыми не казались. 

Нет, ну что тут такого, чтобы пойти купаться голышом и начать дурачиться в воде, тем более, что солнце уже спряталось за горы, окутав пляж темнотой? Вот только шутливая борьба в воде незаметно превратилась в объятия и поцелуи. Во рту ещё сохранился привкус «Муската», придавая поцелуям дополнительную сладость. Это было чертовски приятно. Правда, когда Юрке в живот упёрся упругий член, а руки Отабека раздвинули его ягодицы, он понял, что ещё недостаточно пьян, чтобы перейти к следующему этапу водных процедур и предложил сперва сгонять за самогонкой.

Сказано – сделано. Бабки на пятачке рынка, где останавливались маршрутки, идущие из Гурзуфа, не спрашивали у покупателей паспорт, поэтому приобрести бутыль самогона, настоянного на абрикосах, оказалось проще пареной репы. Почему-то пить его из горла показалось Отабеку неправильным, поэтому они стырили болгарские перецы с чьего-то огорода и, выколупав из них серединки, использовали в качестве рюмок. Ими же потом и закусили. Самогон, несмотря на мягкий вкус, был довольно крепким и быстро ударил в голову, а закуси оказалось недостаточно. Вот Юрку и стошнило, когда Отабек попытался поцеловать его по-французски, повалив на траву под соснами и засунув свой язык ему в рот.

 

\- Позор! Алтын и Плисецкий были задержаны вчера в нетрезвом состоянии после того, как облевали по периметру весь лагерь! – распинался Фельцман. – Кто за то, чтобы исключить их из отряда «Спарта» и отправить домой?

Дружина безмолвствовала. Под тяжёлым взглядом Якова несколько морально неустойчивых личностей подняли руки. Глядя на них, подняло руки ещё некоторое количество их товарищей. 

\- Постойте, может быть, мы возьмём их на поруки? - раздался звонкий голос молодого вожатого Виктора Андреевича.

\- Да кто ж поручится за такого хама и хулигана, как Плисецкий? – усомнился Фельцман.

\- Я готов, - из шеренги выступил на два шага вперёд японский Юра и поправил очки. 

Надо же, видать понравилось ему от Юрки люлей получать. Вслед за ним вышел из строя Жан-Жак Леруа и сказал, что готов взять на поруки Алтына.

Фельцман, явно не ожидавший такого поворота событий, нахмурил брови и вынес вердикт:

\- Так и быть, Алтын и Плисецкий, раз за вас поручились ваши товарищи, вы остаётесь с испытательным сроком на неделю. А чтобы вас больше на подвиги не тянуло, с завтрашнего дня я ужесточу для вас режим тренировок. Я из вас все соки выпью: и яблочный, и виноградный, и желудочный. А сейчас шагом марш на уборку территории. Увижу на земле хоть одну бумажку в Пушкинском городке – заставлю её сожрать.

\- Землю или бумажку? – уточнил вновь осмелевший Юрка.

\- И то, и другое, причём без хлеба! – прикрикнул на него Фельцман, однако Юрка понял, что на этот раз его пронесло. К счастью, в переносном смысле.


	2. Вожатый

Виктор наивно полагал, что, поехав работать вожатым в «Артек», он совместит приятное с полезным – отдохнёт на море и получит зачёт по педагогической практике. На деле же получилось в точности до наоборот – он ежедневно совмещал неприятное с бесполезным: ежедневные выволочки от Якова, сдобренные презрительными замечаниями Лилии, с тщетными попытками обуздать разношёрстную и совершенно неуправляемую толпу подростков. 

Интересно, в чью умную голову пришла мысль собрать в «Лазурном» юных спортсменов из разных стран? Виктору ещё повезло, что в его отряде оказались сплошь фигуристы-юниоры, потому как Георгию достался отряд футболистов. Ну, а Гоша в футболе разбирался примерно так же, как свинья в апельсинах, поэтому и не пользовался уважением своих воспитанников. Зачастую рослые задиристые хлопцы попросту имели в виду меланхоличного недотёпу-вожатого, приводя его тем самым в ещё более мрачное расположение духа, чем недавняя измена Аннушки. 

Команды Виктора его подопечные не игнорировали столь явно, как Гошины, однако делали всё, чтобы испортить ему отдых – не проходило и дня, чтобы кто-то не ушиб ногу, не получил солнечные ожоги или пищевое отравление или не подрался. Трудней всего было удержать в поле зрения всех этих галдящих и беснующихся малолеток на пляже. Барановская сразу же заявила, что загорать ей противопоказано, а купаться она не полезет, и с царственным величием восседала в шезлонге с широкополой шляпой на голове и томиком Бальмонта в руке, от запястий до щиколоток закутанная в просторное льняное платье, а Виктору приходилось купать эту шантрапу партиями по десять голов. Ох, и нелёгкая это оказалась работа: пересчитать всех перед тем, как завести в воду, проследить, чтобы никто не утонул или не утопил соседа, не уплыл за буйки и не нырнул на дно во время купания, затем снова всех пересчитать после выхода из воды и повторить всю процедуру от начала до конца со следующей партией ребят. И так несколько раз в час. Обычно в конце купания последней партии Виктор покрывался «гусиной кожей», начинал чихать и клацать зубами от холода, не получая никакого удовольствия от пенистых гребней морских волн, ластившихся, словно щенки, к его ногам. 

Вскоре за ежедневными заботами ему было уже не до красот окружающего пейзажа. А вы попробуйте разбудить, построить, отвести на зарядку два с лишним десятка оболтусов и проследить, чтобы никто не шланговал, построить и отвести в столовую, построить и отвести на линейку, потом – за вещами к корпусу, снова построить и отвести на пляж, посчитать, искупать, пересчитать, построить и отвести в столовую, построить и отвести в корпус, уложить на тихий час, поднять, построить и отвести на полдник, построить и отвести в беседку и разучивать песни и речёвки либо готовиться к спартакиаде или к конкурсу художественной самодеятельности до заката, или гонять их по стадиону до потери пульса. Вечером опять построить детей и отвести их на ужин, после чего снова построить и отвести в летний кинотеатр или на эстраду, затем построить и отвести в корпус, где и уложить наконец спать. 

Уже к середине дня ни стройные кипарисы, ни заросшие соснами склоны Медведь-горы, ни величественно возвышающиеся в воде скалы Адалары, ни переливающееся мириадами солнечных бликов и тихо плещущееся тёплое море его не радовали. Радовала лишь мысль о том, что, уложив спать эту шантрапу, можно будет урвать немного времени для себя. Не тут-то было: после отбоя каждый вечер была оперативка вожатых с неизменной выволочкой от Фельцмана за все косяки. После этого, если хватало сил, были посиделки с Гошей за рюмкой чая или ночное купание, а если их не хватало – мгновенный отход ко сну. 

Казалось, его голова только что коснулась подушки, как над ухом раздавалось злобное шипение Барановской, требующей, чтобы он встал и привёл себя в порядок до того, как проснутся ребята. Виктор нехотя вставал и плёлся в душ, продирая глаза и свалявшиеся, жёсткие от морской воды волосы, кое-как мыл голову и расчёсывал волосы, а заодно и нестерпимо зудевшие укусы комаров на руках и ногах, наносил на лицо слой солнцезащитного крема и со звуком горна выскакивал из корпуса, чтобы построить своих оболтусов и отвести их на зарядку на пляже.

Вот ведь идиот, ругал себя про себя Виктор, не захотел брать младший отряд, чтобы не надо было одевать детей и сопли им вытирать, однако орава подростков пубертатного возраста причиняла не меньше хлопот. Началось с того, что в день заезда Мила Бабичева отказалась надевать форменную юбку из тонкой плащовки песочного цвета, затребовав себе шорты, как у мальчиков, Сара Криспино заявила, что этот цвет ей не идёт, поэтому она будет носить свои вещи, а Плисецкий испоганил форменную футболку чёрными пятнами, заявив, что это – леопардовый окрас. 

Беда была с этим Плисецким: то нырнёт во время купания и сидит под водой до посинения, пока все его ищут и вызывают спасателей, то прицепит на флагшток свои труселя, которые подслеповатый Кацуки поднимет на линейке вместо флага, то задирается и дразнит этого самого Кацуки, да так, что тот сбегает из лагеря…

Кацуки оказался не лучше – вечно у него то понос, то золотуха, и он из изолятора не вылезает, а если вылезает, то истерит, как девчонка, или вдруг исчезает в неизвестном направлении, и ищи его потом, хочешь сам, хочешь с собаками и полицией, ведь ты за него отвечаешь головой, впрочем, как и за всех этих милых деточек, чтоб их вурдалаки сожрали.

Вот и сегодня Юри исчез, и Виктору пришлось, честно сбагрив воспитанников на руки Барановской, рысачить по всему лагерю и его окрестностям, а это, между прочим, немалая территория. Набегавшись, Виктор спустился по тропинке от эстрады к Башне Гирея, чтобы перевести дух и осмотреть окрестности, и обнаружил беглеца, сидящим на одном из уступов Шаляпинской скалы. Пришлось спуститься вниз и перелезть через забор, чтобы добраться до Кацуки. Найти-то нашёл, но как достучаться до пацана, воспринимающего отдых в этом прекрасном уголке Крыма, как наказание? Хотя, Кацуки в этом был не одинок.


	3. Симулянт

Юри наградили путёвкой в «Артек» после того, как он выиграл юниорский чемпионат Японии. Когда он заикнулся родителям, что предпочёл бы взять награду деньгами, те и слушать его не захотели. 

\- Ты же сам мечтал когда-нибудь поехать в Россию, - напомнила ему Мари.

Конечно, Юри мечтал, но совсем не так и не сейчас, ведь в России жил его кумир Никифоров.

\- Это же прекрасный шанс отдохнуть на море и пообщаться с ребятами из разных стран, - сказал отец.

\- Но мы и сами живём на море. Не думаю, что мне понравится общаться с незнакомцами, мне хорошо и одному, - попытался возразить Юри. 

\- Но тебе нужно научиться разговаривать с людьми, - отец был неумолим.

\- Кроме того, это - хорошая языковая практика, - добавила мама.

Насчёт практики Юри был с ней полностью согласен. Ни для кого из домашних не было тайной, что выучить русский Юри стремился только потому, что на нём разговаривал Виктор. Юри принимал доводы родных, но всё равно боялся надолго уезжать из дома, потому что плохо сходился с людьми, особенно, если их было много. Да и о чём он будет говорить с посторонними? Разве что произносить заученные вопросы из японско-русского или японско-английского разговорника. А ведь ему что-то скажут в ответ…

\- И всё-таки, я предпочёл бы вместо этого взять деньги, - без особой надежды на успех снова сказал Юри.

\- Ну, зачем тебе деньги? – удивился отец. – Мы и так покупаем всё, что тебе нужно для учёбы и тренировок, и одежды у тебя предостаточно.

\- Я хотел бы купить себе собаку, - признался Юри.

\- Ладно, съездишь в лагерь – будет тебе собака, - согласился отец, и окрылённый Юри помчался к себе собирать вещи в дорогу.

 

Как выяснилось потом, он взял с собой много лишнего, но не взял самого необходимого. В первый же день Юри, как и всем остальным, выдали отрядную форму, включавшую в себя даже ветровку, так что взятые с перепугу свитер и куртка оказались не нужны. Особой нужды в ветровке тоже не было, потому что тут всё время было жарко или тепло, а лёгкая прохлада опускалась на лагерь лишь в сумерках. Вместе с сумерками на лагерь спускались кровососы, а поскольку Юри не захватил из дома ни салфеток от укусов насекомых, ни фумигатора, то спасу от этой напасти не было.

Сразу после прибытия в лагерь сурового вида женщина, представившаяся воспитательницей Лилией Александровной, потребовала, чтобы дети взяли в палату только вещи первой необходимости и сдали чемоданы в камеру хранения. Наличные деньги и ценные вещи воспитательница потребовала отдать ей, обещая спрятать их в сейф в кабинете начальника лагеря. Так Юри оказался без средств, что не прибавило ему уверенности в себе.

А потом Юри увидел своего ЕГО и обалдел… Это было похоже на чудо – его вожатым оказался сам Виктор Никифоров! Юри был уверен, что тот только и делает, что катается на коньках или раздаёт интервью, и никак не может работать в детском лагере во время своего законного отпуска в межсезонье. Однако чудо оказалось недобрым: Виктор не обращал на него внимания, а если и обращал, то как раз тогда, когда Юри представал перед ним не в лучшем свете.

Как и следовало ожидать, коллективный отдых обернулся для Юри пыткой. Строем на обед, строем в туалет, строем купаться (ну, какое удовольствие от такого купания), и самое страшное – он всё время был на виду, всё время в обществе других ребят и немногочисленных взрослых. Всё время в напряжении, даже во сне. Всё это ужасно его угнетало.

Громадная спальня с рядами одинаковых металлических кроватей с провисшими панцирными сетками, от которых болела спина. На каждой из двух десятков кроватей располагался незнакомец. Все они весело галдели, знакомясь и перешучиваясь, а Юри было не до шуток – ему необходимо было срочно остаться одному, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть от шума и этой лавины новых лиц и впечатлений. Он хотел занять койку в уголке, однако его вещи бесцеремонно сбросил оттуда симпатичный светловолосый паренёк, заявив, что это его место, а если узкоглазому что-то не нравится, то он может ложиться спать на коврике у двери. Юри, спавший дома на полу на футоне, воспринял его слова как руководство к действию и стащил на пол матрас со свободной кровати. Светленький покрутил пальцем у виска, назвал его придурком, и вся комната дружно рассмеялась. Подоспевший на шум Виктор Андреевич объяснил, что спать на полу нельзя, и попросил Кацуки занять свободную койку, а ребят – перестать шуметь.

Инцидент был исчерпан, однако с тех пор Юри стал «белой вороной» – объектом постоянных насмешек своего светловолосого тёзки при безмолвном попустительстве остальных членов отряда. И это было не единственной неприятностью Юри. Ему долго не удавалось перестроиться на новое солнечное время, а когда перестроился – оказалось не лучше: организм наотрез отказывался спать во время тихого часа и не мог вырваться из пут сна по утрам, из-за чего Юри постоянно опаздывал на построение и пару раз едва не пропахал землю носом, не заметив, что шнурки правого и левого кеда связаны между собой.

Тут было очень красиво. Чем-то напоминало родную Японию (пропитанный запахом йода тёплый морской воздух, сосны и кипарисы, магнолии и глицинии, трескотня цикад днём и зеленоватое свечение светлячков в темноте), только архитектура была иной, и местные разговаривали на другом языке, вернее, сразу на нескольких языках, из-за чего Юри мог разобрать только отдельные слова, не дававшие представления о смысле фразы.

 

Самыми лучшими были дни, когда их рассаживали по автобусам и везли на экскурсию. Юри усаживался подальше от Юры у окна и во все глаза смотрел на горы, мимо которых петляла дорога. Водопад Учан-Су его не впечатлил, знаменитый висящий на скале замок «Ласточкино гнездо» показался слишком маленьким. А вот дворец графа Воронцова понравился – строгий классицизм северного фасада, с которого открывался вид на гору Ай-Петри, и восточная вычурность южного производили двойственное, но весьма приятное впечатление. Странное дело – этот дворец был намного больше и роскошнее царского дворца в Ливадии, который они посетили ранее. Здесь даже Юрия проняло мастерство скульптора, запечатлевшего в мраморе величественных львов на ступенях южного фасада дворца. Правда, охранникам очень не понравилось, что Плисецкий, наплевав на таблички с предупреждениями, перелез через ограждение и стал делать селфи верхом на льве. Пока охрана сгоняла Юрия со льва и вычитывала Виктору за то, что не следит за своими подопечными, смуглый парнишка из Таиланда несколько раз щёлкнул Юри своей камерой.

\- Ну, же, улыбнись, - попросил таец на ломаном английском, который Юри понимал гораздо лучше русского английского Виктора.

\- Не надо, - попросил Юри. Он не умел улыбаться на камеру и крайне редко нравился себе на фотографиях.

\- А вместе со мной? – удивил его таец.

\- Зачем тебе?

\- На память.

\- Хорошо, - Юри немного оттаял и улыбнулся искренней, а не вымученной улыбкой.

Выведя из дворца, экскурсовод долго водил их отряд по парку, монотонно бубня заученные фразы про произраставшие здесь уникальные растения. Дольше всего Юри и Пхичит задержались, фотографируясь у небольшого озерца, в котором плавали лебеди. Экскурсовод сказал, что птицы очень любят свежие огурцы и гонять забредающих сюда напиться собак. К сожалению, огурцов с собой не было, чтобы проверить правдивость его утверждения. 

\- А правда, что лебеди всю жизнь живут одной парой? – спросил Юри.

\- Правда, и здесь мы видим уникальный случай – два самца не пожелали делить это озерцо больше ни с кем, - ответил экскурсовод.

\- Так эти лебеди на самом деле не белые, а голубые, - пошутил Юрий, но почему-то никто не стал смеяться.

 

В дни, когда они оставались в лагере, было намного хуже. Юрий не упускал случая поиздеваться над Юри – то под руку толкнёт, когда тот пьёт в столовой компот, и объявит, что намокший япошка до туалета не добежал, то подножку на пробежке подставит, то дразнит очкариком и мямлей. В первое время Юри старался не обращать внимания на эти провокации, но хватило его ненадолго. В конце концов, не выдержал и подрался с обидчиком, который, несмотря на свой малый рост, оказался сильнее и мигом расквасил ему нос. Так Юри впервые оказался в изоляторе.

В изоляторе было хорошо: тихо, спокойно, никто не мешал ему читать книжки, никто его не шпынял, не связывал шнурки на кедах, еду приносили прямо в палату, и никто не бросал ему сливочное масло или соль в чай, а перец – в манную кашу. Юри так понравилось там, что он не хотел уходить, но врач сказала, что не имеет права держать его в изоляторе больше трёх дней – после этого она обязана либо выписать его, либо отправить в больницу. Юри вынужден был вернуться в отряд.

В следующий раз он попал в изолятор через два дня уже преднамеренно, специально объевшись в столовой арбуза, который его желудок категорически отказывался нормально переваривать. По крайней мере, на три дня спокойной жизни можно было рассчитывать, а там, глядишь, и половина смены пролетела. Честное слово, если бы не мечты о собаке, попросил бы родителей забрать его отсюда, чтобы больше не мучиться и не позориться перед Виктором Андреевичем. Увы, затея не удалась – доктор раскусила симулянта и, заявив, что несформированный кал – это не понос, на второй день выставила Кацуки из изолятора. 

В отряде стало ещё хуже, потому что Юрий обращался теперь к нему не иначе, как: «Эй, засранец», а остальные (за исключением Пхичита) гнусно при этом хихикали. Закономерным итогом издевательств стало то, что сегодня утром Юри разревелся при всех и долго не мог остановиться, и Виктору Андреевичу пришлось успокаивать его, гладя по спине. Было настолько стыдно, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, желательно поближе к Хасецу. Поэтому во время тихого часа Юри сбежал из корпуса. 

Нет, он вовсе не собирался убегать из лагеря, просто хотел хоть ненадолго остаться один. Он прокрался по кустам в сторону Гурзуфа, словно лазутчик по вражеской территории, и перелез через невысокий забор у скалы Шаляпина. Юри отошёл подальше от забора, насколько это было возможно без альпинистского снаряжения, и сел на нагретый солнцем уступ. Здесь было тихо и очень красиво: под ногами – отвесная скала, обрывавшаяся недалеко от берега бухты Лазурной, а если посмотреть вдаль, открывался вид на пляж «Лазурного», лодочный причал и пляжи других дружин, виднелись жёлтая, красная, синяя и зелёная крыши корпусов, утопавших в зелени. А позади всего этого великолепия – гора в форме склонившегося к воде медведя. Вот бы туда залезть!

Только расслабился, размечтался, как увидел приближавшегося к нему Никифорова. Юри приготовился к тому, что сейчас его будут ругать, обхватил ногами согнутые колени и стиснул зубы. Хватит, сегодня он уже ревел перед Виктором Андреевичем. Вопреки его ожиданиям Никифоров просто подошёл и уселся рядом.

\- Знаешь, я тоже с радостью от вас бы сбежал, - через некоторое время прервал молчание Виктор.

Юри бросил на него удивлённый взгляд и внезапно заметил веснушчатый облезший нос, кое-как забранные в хвост волосы, более походившие сейчас на пучок соломы, а не на расплавленное серебро, и тёмные круги под глазами. Ему стало стыдно, что Никифоров, вместо того, чтобы немного перевести дух, вынужден был искать его.

\- Простите, мне нужно было побыть одному, - пробормотал Юри.

\- Мне стоит уйти? – тихо выдохнул Виктор Андреевич. Видно было, что он ужасно устал, и у него нет сил, чтобы прямо сейчас встать.

\- Нет, с вами спокойно, - помотал головой Юри. - Здесь так красиво.

\- В Крыму везде, куда не кинешь взгляд, красиво, - отозвался Никифоров.

Так они и сидели, пока солнце не спряталось за яйлой – так называли крымские горные плато.


	4. Юрка

Если что Юрка и усвоил твёрдо к шестнадцати годам, так это то, что в новом коллективе главное – сразу правильно себя поставить. Поэтому лучше первым начинать задирать тех, кто выделяется из общей массы, иначе будут задирать тебя. Причина всегда найдётся – ты не такой, как все, стало быть, девчонка, пидарок, балеринка, очкарик и прочие нелицеприятные для пацана звания. Он уже проходил это, когда переехал из Москвы в Питер и пошёл в новую школу. Как только одноклассники узнали, что он занимается балетом и фигурным катанием, так сразу стали ярлыки навешивать и делать мелкие пакости. Поначалу было обидно до слёз. Но не тех слёз, которые льют, жалея себя разнесчастного, а тех, что проливают от бессилия и злости, что не можешь что-либо изменить. Но Юрка не был бессильным, он был упрямым и целеустремлённым. Он пообещал себе, что не будет плакать, пока не станет сильнее. Для этого пришлось ненадолго отвлечься от балета и походить на айкидо. Вскоре тренировки дали свой результат – после демонстрации пары приёмчиков число желающих задирать его заметно поубавилось и вскоре вообще сошло на нет. Урок был усвоен не только обидчиками Юры, но и им самим. С тех пор, поехав на сборы или в летний лагерь, он первым начинал травлю иных.

Недостаток родительской любви и ласки он компенсировал любовью к кошкам, малый рост и миловидную внешность – нарочито грубыми речью и поведением. Он матерился, плевался и задирал даже тех мальчишек, которые были крупнее. Поэтому даже самые матёрые хулиганы считали его своим в доску и не обижали.

Жизнь не баловала Юрку. Рано оставшись без родителей, он привык сам добиваться всего, к чему стремился. Он никогда не был на море, если, конечно, не считать Балтийского. Поэтому и стремился в прошедшем сезоне выиграть как можно больше соревнований, чтобы на основании наивысшего рейтинга достижений получить бесплатную путёвку от Ленинградской области в международный детский центр «Артек» на берегу Чёрного моря. В начале весны Плисецкий заполнил анкету и после недолгого ожидания получил таки вожделенную путёвку, потому что именно в этом году для поощрения юниоров и популяризации фигурного катания в «Артеке» решили создать отряд юных фигуристов, собранный из лучших в своих странах спортсменов. Почему организаторы надумали создавать его в месте, где не было ни одного ледового катка, так и осталось для Юрки тайной, покрытой мраком. Главным было то, что он таки попал на тёплое море, ну, а здешние тренировки после изнурительного сезона оказались чихнёй. Побегаешь чуток по пересечённой местности, попрыгаешь через скакалку на свежем воздухе, покачаешь пресс. Не успеешь даже устать или запыхаться, как тебя ведут в столовку пожрать.

Тут было много высоких и низких, белокожих и смуглых, обычных и странных, но этот японский тюфяк сам напросился. Он бы ещё на коврике в передней улёгся спать, чтобы все об него ноги вытирали. Если бы Кацуки не стал так бурно реагировать на Юркины подначки, тому наверняка быстро надоело бы его задирать. Но Юри оказался идеальной жертвой, невольно провоцируя Юрку своими слезами и обидами. 

 

Был в их отряде еще один узкоглазый. Вроде нормальный, но вечно на Юрку таращился, как баран на новые ворота. А Юрка этого не любил. Подошёл однажды вплотную к этому хмырю и, глядя в глаза, сказал:

\- Чего вылупился? Глаза сломаешь. Я тебе не телевизор, чтоб все на меня время пялиться. 

\- Ты разве не помнишь меня? - спросил узкоглазый. - Я – Отабек Алтын из Казахстана.

\- Я не авторегистратор, чтобы всех чебуреков помнить, - привычно огрызнулся Юрка. И, правда, ведь ему не платят за то, чтоб он всех встречных-поперечных хмырей запоминал.

\- Мы вместе тренировались пять лет назад в летнем лагере, - выдал обычно молчаливый казах. 

\- Ну, и что с того? – всё так же глядя исподлобья, спросил Юрка.

\- Я думал, тебе может понадобиться друг, - неожиданно предложил этот загадочный чучмек и протянул ему руку.

У Юрки после переезда из Москвы не было друзей. Только приятели и соперники. Конечно же, ему хотелось, чтобы у него был друг. Только сначала нужно было проверить этого Бешмамбека в деле, поэтому Юрка осведомился:

\- А пойдёшь со мной после отбоя инжир и алычу тырить?

\- Пойду, - с готовностью согласился свежеиспеченный друг. Только после этого Юрка нехотя пожал ему руку.

 

Отабек оказался запасливым – у него имелся фонарик, которым они освещали путь, карабкаясь вверх по заросшему травой и соснами склону. А ещё он был сильным, в чём убедился Юрка, когда тот подсаживал его, помогая перебраться через забор в чей-то сад. На местности он ориентировался отлично, безошибочно приведя их к фруктовым деревьям. Налопались они тогда до отвала. Не то, чтобы Юрка не наедался в столовой, просто чужое, особенно самолично спёртое тёмной ночью, намного вкуснее. 

На обратном пути Отабек снял с себя казённую ветровку, постелил её на траву и предложил немного посидеть.

\- Зачем? Я не устал, - удивился Юрка.

\- А ты сядь и послушай, немного подожди, и всё узнаешь.

Они уселись рядом, после чего Отабек выключил фонарик. Некоторое время молча сидели, глядя то на звёздное небо, то на море, по которому двигались огоньки проплывавших вдали теплоходов, со стороны дороги время от времени доносились шум машин и чьи-то голоса, обрывки музыки из какого-то кафе… И вдруг совсем рядом раздались шорох и топот маленьких ножек. Отабек посветил фонариком в траву и поймал ёжика. Естественно, тот сразу сжался в покрытый со всех сторон иглами шар. Пришлось на некоторое время оставить его в покое. Отабек порылся по карманам штанов и вытащил оттуда пару припрятанных фруктов. Убедившись, что его собираются угощать, а не обижать, ёжик постепенно развернулся и ткнулся мордочкой в раскрытую ладонь, на которой лежала алыча. Чёрные глазки-бусинки с опаской посмотрели на людей. Потом голод пересилил страх, и ёжик стал хрумкать фрукты.

\- Знаешь, он похож на тебя: снаружи острые иглы, такие, что не подступиться, а внутри – милейшее создание, - вдруг выдал Отабек.

Юрка не знал, что ему теперь делать, то ли порадоваться проницательности друга, то ли заехать в ухо за это самое «милое создание». Пока он раздумывал, Отабек снова удивил его, легонько поцеловав в губы. 

\- Ты чего? – срывающимся голосом спросил Юрка. Вот уж не думал, что его первый поцелуй будет таким.

\- Прости, не смог удержаться. Если не понравилось, можешь меня ударить.

После столь прекрасного вечера драться почему-то не хотелось.

\- А если понравилось? – с вызовом сказал Юрка.

\- Так и знал, что ты, как та принцесса из фильма «Огниво», злая лишь до тех пор, пока её не поцеловали, - рассмеялся Отабек и снова поцеловал его.

Во второй раз оказалось ещё лучше. Ёжик уже давно съел угощение и побежал по своим ежиным делам, а они всё целовались. Хороший оказался друг: и через забор перелезть поможет, и целоваться с ним можно до посинения.

\- Э, да ты весь дрожишь, идём скорей в корпус, пока совсем не замерз, - заметил Отабек и помог Юрке подняться. 

Холод был тут конечно ни при чём, но им действительно пора было возвращаться в корпус, пока их не хватились. 

 

При написании главы использованы материалы сайта:   
https://artek.org/  
и статья:  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/6387576/18076055#part_content


	5. День Нептуна

После полдника Виктор Андреевич собрал отряд на лавках вокруг площади, на которой обычно проходила линейка их лагеря, и объявил:

\- Через три дня у нас праздник – день Нептуна. Нам нужно как следует подготовиться. Выбирайте, кто кого будет изображать.

Подростки взбудоражено загалдели, делясь идеями.

\- Виктор Андреевич, из вас выйдет прекрасная русалка, - заявила Бабичева.

\- Местной канализации, - негромко бросил Юрка.

\- Русалкой должна быть симпатичная девушка, - возразил Никифоров, но Сара Криспино поддержала подругу:

\- Так из вас и получится хорошенькая девушка, у вас такие роскошные волосы. 

Волосы были предметом гордости Виктора Андреевича и тайной зависти женской половины «Лазурного».

\- А мы вам чешую из старых CD-дисков на ноги прилепим и поможем выкрасить волосы в зелёный цвет, - предложила Мила.

\- Девочки, разве вы сами не хотите быть русалками? – удивился Никифоров.

\- Мы тоже будем русалками, но вы должны быть главной, дочкой Нептуна, а мы – в вашей свите, - пояснила Мила, предвкушая, какой фурор произведут их парные лиловые лифчики с Сарой.

\- А кто будет Нептуном? – поинтересовался Плисецкий.

\- Традиционно, Фельцман, - ответил вожатый.

\- А Лидия – мидией? – прыснул Юрка. 

\- Лилия Александровна, - поправила его вечно хмурая, как утро в дождливом декабре, воспитательница. – Нет, я буду помогать вам ставить танцы и придумывать конкурсы, а также следить, чтобы при этом никто не покалечился. – Юрочка, ты, кстати, тоже мог бы стать отличной русалкой. Ты же занимался балетом. Мы бы закутали тебя в рыболовную сеть, и ты исполнил бы танец с покрывалом. 

\- Ну, уж дудки, я лучше буду чертёнком, - поспешно ответил юный хулиган, которого не прельщала подобная перспектива.

\- Черти – немного не та тема, - запротестовал Виктор.

\- А я буду зелёным, - заупрямился Юрка.

\- Можно, я тоже буду чёртом? – поинтересовался Эмиль Некола.

\- Ладно, будете за компанию с пиратами народ купать, - согласился Виктор.

\- Тогда я буду пиратом, - вызвался Микеле Криспино.

\- Нет, я хочу быть пиратом! – возразил Джакометти.

\- А вот и не подерётесь, - присмирил их вожатый. – Оба будете пиратами.

\- А я – морской звездой, - Жан-Жак, требовавший, чтобы его называли Джей-Джей, сложил на макушке пальцы наподобие короны.

\- Я – морским коньком, - поспешил застолбить более-менее подходящий ему образ Отабек.

\- А я этим, как это по-русски? Водяным, - произнёс Пхичит.

\- Кацуки, а кем будешь ты? – поинтересовался Виктор Андреевич, бросив ободряющий взгляд на Юри.

\- Кальмаром, - неуверенно предположил тот.

\- Остальные будут просто участвовать в конкурсах. А теперь приступим к подготовке костюмов и репетициям, - резюмировала Барановская. – Всех, кто умеет шить, я попрошу остаться завтра после обеда и вместо тихого часа помочь мне с костюмами.

К удивлению воспитательницы руки подняли не только девушки, но и Юри. Для него это был легальный повод на какое-то время слинять из отряда.

 

\- Девушки, а вы уверены, что это потом отмоется? – с сомнением спросил Никифоров, глядя на изумрудного цвета воду в красном пластиковом тазике для стирки, в который ему предлагали окунуть волосы.

\- Мы тоже этим свои волосы покрасим, - успокоили его Сара и Мила.

Что поделать? Искусство требует жертв. Виктор вздохнул и макнул голову в тазик.

\- И долго мне так стоять? – поинтересовался он.

\- Минут десять, чтоб закрепилось.

Знай Виктор, что краска закрепится надолго, то ни за что не согласился бы на подобную авантюру…

 

Праздник начался сразу после завтрака на причале «Артека», где собрались отряды не только из «Лазурного», но и из других лагерей. 

Георгий прокашлялся и с кислым видом, совершенно не вяжущимся с царившим вокруг воодушевлением, начал:

– Сегодня НептунА на праздник пригласили,  
Улыбкой мило убедили:  
Мы будем хохотать и веселиться,  
Плескаться, прыгать и резвиться,  
И нам покажут его дети,  
Как нужно этот праздник встретить,  
Чтоб он прошел в улыбках и веселье  
И промелькнул волшебной каруселью.  
Внимание всем! Только что мне сообщили приятную новость! К нам прибыл царь морской, князь речной, властелин рек и озер, его величество Нептун*.

К берегу под песню «Я – Нептун, морское чудо» из мультфильма «Приключения капитана Врунгеля» подплыла одна из лагерных яхт с юными нахимовцами из «Морского» в качестве матросов, на борту которой находился Нептун со своей свитой. В одних трусах и бутафорской короне на лысой голове Фельцмана было не узнать. Довершали облик грозного морского царя трезубец в руке и плащ из рыболовной сети на плечах. Пираты и чертенята с размалёванными сажей и зелёной краской лицами помогли Нептуну и русалкам десантироваться на берег. Черти корчили страшные рожи собравшимся на пляже участникам праздника, а пираты улюлюкали. Морская звезда звездила сварганенным из фольги костюмом. Отабек, к обоим бокам которого были присобачены вырезанные из размалёванного картона силуэты морских коньков, кружил по пляжу и периодически зачем-то ржал и подпрыгивал. Водяной опрыскивал собравшихся водой из брызгалки, не забывая фотографировать участников этой вакханалии на память.

Русалки изящными жестами рук манили приглянувшихся им парней. Девушки и Юри постарались на славу, смастерив для Виктора изящный бюстгальтер в форме раковин-вееров и длинную юбку с разрезом, едва державшуюся на бёдрах, обшитую осколками старых CD-дисков. Покраской волос девчата не ограничились, нанеся Никифорову на лицо броский макияж и накрасив ногти тёмно-синим лаком. Наряды других русалок были поскромнее, если, конечно, можно так сказать о лиловых кружевных бюстгальтерах, ничуть не похожих на купальники. Юбки Милы и Сары были обшиты вырезанными кружочками из пластиковых бутылок. На шее блестели монисты, собранные из мелких монет разных стран. Ох, и намучились с ними вчера вечером. На руках русалок позвякивали браслеты, в ушах блестели серьги.

\- Давайте встретим Нептуна криками «Ура!», - сказал Георгий, и раздался нестройный хор голосов: «Ура!».

Нептуна усадили на импровизированный трон – пластиковое садовое кресло, увешанное карманными зеркалами. Фельцман прогудел:

– Я рад, ребята, встречи с вами.   
Прошу вас: будьте мне друзьями!  
Здесь жарко так, какое горе!  
А я живу в прохладном море.*

Виктор Андреевич расположился за троном, а Сара и Мила встали по правую и левую руку от него и принялись обмахивать морского царя веерами, которые вчера смастерил из цветной бумаги Юри. Возня с бумагой и тканями в компании дружелюбных девушек пришлась Кацуки больше по душе, нежели времяпровождение со всем многочисленным и шумным отрядом. 

\- А это что за фиолетовый кошмар? – спросил кто-то из младших, тыча пальцем в Юри.

\- Я не кошмар, Я – кальмар, - обиженно ответил Кацуки, шевеля щупальцами из шлангов. Видимо, он намудрил с костюмом, если в нём не разглядели грозного тёмного кальмара. Хотя, тут ведь собрались представители разных стран, вряд ли все они поголовно знакомы с Японским фольклором.

\- От жителей морской пучины  
Привет вам, женщины, мужчины!  
Привет, девчонки и мальчишки,  
Привет, земные ребятишки!* – продолжил Нептун-Фельцман.

\- Привет! – загалдели в ответ дети и подростки.

\- Эй, вы, морские обитатели! А ну-ка врежьте танец нам! – скомандовал Нептун.

Под песню «Salma ya salama» Далиды девушки с Виктором Андреевичем исполнили нечто, напоминавшее восточные танцы. На подтанцовке у них были пираты, отплясывавшие гопака. 

– Все это видел я не раз уже! Вот, щас возьму и прогоню вас всех!

Русалки прекратили своё выступление и обиженно отошли в сторону, закрывая лица волосами. Пираты схватились за бутафорские сабли, а черти демонстративно улеглись на гальку пузом кверху.

– Ваше Морское Величество, что случилось? – спросил Георгий.

\- Скучно мне, - ответил Нептун. – Сегодня праздник светлый – День Меня, а настроения нет. Мымры зеленоволосые, танцуют, как снулые рыбы. Тыщу лет одно и то же…

– Может быть, мы сможем вам помочь? – предположил Попович.

– Кто? Эти малыши? А скажи-ка мне, это все твои детки? – пророкатал Фельцман.

– Детки чужие, но с ними вам не будет скучно, - подтвердил Георгий, почти не делая вид, что робеет перед грозным морским царём.

– А они сумеют меня развеселить? – усомнился Нептун.

– Запросто, господин Нептун. Только прикажите, всё сделаем в лучшем виде, - подтвердил Георгий, подавая знак собравшимся, чтобы те его поддержали.

Все дружно закричали: «Да!».

– Приказать? А чего приказать-то? – сдвинув корону набок, Фельцман почесал лысину.

– Прикажи же, чтобы немедленно начался в «Артеке» Нептуна праздник, подай сигнал к началу состязаний ты спортивных и стань для нас верховным ты судьей, - Попович незаметно для себя перешёл на «ты» и на белый стих.

– И все? Так просто?

– Проще пирожков, - поспешно подтвердил Георгий. – Однако же в финале праздника сегодня призёров наших вам наградить придется. Есть ли у вас подарки?

– Их есть у меня. Итак, жители озёр, морей и рек, а также сухопутные крысы, слушай мой приказ. Приказываю всему живому принять участие в вёселом празднике День Нептуна, судьям – не халтурить, болельщикам – свистеть и кричать, участником – на глубину не заплывать, победителей и призеров – призами наградить. Кажется, все. Нет, забыл самое главное. Моей свите всех участников соревнований немедленно благословить, водой окропить, но только не утопить, - провозгласил Нептун.

Черти и пираты с радостью и энтузиазмом, достойным лучшего применения, тут же принялась выполнять приказ Нептуна. Начать решили с Лилии Александровны, которую подхватили под белы рученьки и затащили в море, окунув с головой. Выбравшись на сушу в прилипшей к телу хламиде, воспитательница отёрла с лица потёкший макияж, высказалась в духе: «А ямбись оно всё хореем через амфибрахий!» и с прытью, не свойственной своему возрасту, припустила в корпус для персонала переодеваться и сушить волосы. Проводившиеся на пляже конкурсы пловцов, водохлёбов, переноски воды в решете, стрельбы из водных пистолетов и гонки бумажных корабликов она пропустила, присоединившись к отряду лишь на ужине, когда этот балаган благополучно завершился.

 

Зелень не вымылась из волос Виктора ни в этот, ни в следующий вечер. Зря только два флакона шампуня извёл. Всё больше мрачнея, он поинтересовался у девушек, чем те его покрасили.

\- Мы взяли в медпункте «зелёнку», - призналась Мила.

Виктор чуть не взвыл, вспомнив, как долго сходила «зелёнка» с разбитых в детстве коленок. Это что же ему теперь таким зеленоволосым красавцем до конца смены ходить?

 

* При написании главы использованы материалы сайта:  
https://infourok.ru/scenariy-den-neptuna-v-lagere-755052.html

Саундтреки к номерам на пляже:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vnhpgSawiU  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gp6hZa6JKC8


	6. Увлечения

Мытарства Юри в отряде закончились, когда Виктор Андреевич наконец додумался отвести его в центр дополнительного образования и детского творчества. Юри не был уверен, что сможет выбрать себе что-нибудь по душе без должного знания русского языка, но его опасения оказались напрасными. Можно было зайти в любую дверь и посмотреть, чем там занимаются, или просто посидеть и отдохнуть на уютных мягких диванчиках в прохладных коридорах, побренчать на стоявшем в углу пианино. Чего здесь только не было: медиа-студия, гончарная мастерская, студия печатной графики, кружок римской мозаики, драмкружок, судомодельный и авиамодельный кружки, кружок мягкой игрушки и студия, где мастерили поделки из подручных и подножных материалов (шишки, ракушки, жёлуди, хвоя), и многое другое… В центре царила спокойная дружественная атмосфера. Ведь здесь собрались люди, увлеченные общим делом. Юри почувствовал, что ему здесь хорошо, потому что его никто не задирал и не требовал всюду ходить строем. Кроме того, сюда разрешалось приходить в любое время, кроме обеденного и тихого часа, который тут почему-то называли абсолютом, и сидеть, сколько душе угодно. Душе Юри было угодно сидеть тут почти всё время, и вскоре он пожалел, что не очутился здесь раньше и потратил столько времени на хандру, когда можно было вместо этого заняться чем-то полезным и интересным.

Он решил не останавливаться на том, что уже умеет, и научиться чему-то новому. Новым с элементами старого оказалась студия печатной графики, где парни и девчата своими руками создавали книжки-раскладушки с рисунками и небольшим количеством текста, чем-то похожие на японские додзиниси. 

Преподаватель объяснил Юри, что всё, что воспитанники сделают в «Артеке», они могут увезти с собой домой или подарить обретенным здесь друзьям. Юри вознамерился сделать подарок для любимого вожатого, но пока не представлял, какой именно, поэтому поначалу просто изучал технику рисунка под руководством преподавателя и практиковался на небольших картинках. Новому увлечению он отдался со свойственными ему трудолюбием и усидчивостью, стоившей ему ухудшения зрения в средней школе, и часто засиживался в центре допоздна, забывая о времени.

Однажды Юри даже опоздал вернуться в корпус к отбою, и Виктор Андреевич пришёл за ним. Юри торопливо спрятал рисунок с силуэтами двух парней, сидевших на скале на фоне моря, и извинился.

\- Ничего, ты не один сегодня такой, - успокоил его вожатый. – Нам нужно ещё Алтына, который готовится к конкурсу диджеев, из студии звукозаписи забрать и Плисецкого, который таскается туда с ним в качестве группы поддержки.

Они шли по опустевшим полутёмным коридорам, и Юри внезапно захотелось, чтобы Юры и Отабека не оказалось в студии, и они с Виктором смогли бы ещё немного побыть наедине. Было так глупо и банально влюбиться в вожатого, который на несколько лет старше и считает тебя ребенком, но Юри уже вляпался по уши, и было поздно убеждать себя, что Виктор нравится ему только как человек. 

В студии звукозаписи было темно, на выключенном пульте лежали наушники, а Отабек с Юрой – на полу без футболок, целуясь взасос. Юри просто офонарел от открывшейся в полосе падающего из коридора света картины.

\- Плисецкий, Алтын, вы не вернулись в корпус к отбою. Если вас не будет в кроватях к половине одиннадцатого, то после проверки старшие вожатые вклеят мне, а я вклею вам, и, поверьте, это будет не фотография в альбом, - сказал Виктор и вернулся в коридор, закрывая за собой дверь. 

\- И вы ничего им больше не скажете? – не выдержал Юри.

\- Об аморальности и недопустимости подобного поведения в лагере? – грустно усмехнулся Виктор Андреевич. – Если молодому человеку в таком возрасте что-либо запретить, то он сразу же примется срывать все запретные плоды в радиусе досягаемости. А так, может быть, эти оболтусы задумаются, что на моём месте мог сейчас оказаться не столь толерантный человек, и происшествие получило бы огласку со всеми вытекающими последствиями в виде общественного порицания и писем родителям.

Это заявление стало для Юри полной неожиданностью. Может быть, в таком случае, Виктор нормально воспримет и его любовь? Нет, не может. Юри никогда не решится на подобное признание. Да и зачем она Виктору? Небось длинноногие красотки гроздями на него вешаются.

Через пару минут в коридор вывалились пунцовый Отабек и злой, как тысяча чертей, Юрий. Всю дорогу Юри предавался размышлениям, в результате которых проникся к Юрию сочувствием, как к товарищу по несчастью. Виктор тоже не проронил ни слова. Отабек с непроницаемым видом смотрел в сторону моря. Плисецкий уткнулся в телефон, делая вид, что отвечает на сообщения. И как только не грохнулся, не глядя себе под ноги? Лагерь располагался на пересечённой местности, и Юри даже днём умудрялся спотыкаться о многочисленные камушки, то и дело попадавшиеся ему под ноги. 

В корпусе Юри торопливо разделся и, не чистя зубы, юркнул под одеяло. Юрка плюхнулся на кровать, не раздеваясь, и сунул в уши наушники, даже не пытаясь делать вид, что спит. Это он зря. Обычно после того, как проходила проверка, закрывали дверь, и можно было потом хоть твист танцевать. А вот если заметят, что кто-то не спит, то обязательно отчитают и снова заглянут, и, прощай тогда надежда почитать с телефона.


	7. Восхождение

С утра было довольно свежо, и небо – сплошь затянуто свинцово-синими тучами, висевшими настолько низко, что они скрывали собой зад склонившейся к морю Медведь-горы. Однако запланированное на сегодня восхождение отряда на Аю-Даг решили не отменять. Передвинуть его на другой день, нарушая строгий график очередности отрядов, не было возможности, а упускать такое событие никто из ребят не хотел. Юри не знал, каких усилий Никифорову стоило уговорить Фельцмана отпустить их сегодня на гору. 

\- Задница Медведя скрыта тучами, а это означает, что сегодня быть дождю. При такой погоде лучше не рисковать здоровьем детей и не выводить их на открытую местность, - заявил на утренней оперативке Фельцман.

\- Но это же Крым, тут дождик если и прольётся, то через полчаса обязательно выглянет солнце и быстро всё высушит. Не хочется лишать детей шанса преодолеть некоторые трудности и в награду насладиться видом всего южного побережья с верхней точки мыса Аю-Даг, - аргументировал свою позицию Виктор.

\- Кроме вас, только профильный туротряд из «Хрустального» рвётся в бой, а остальные – решили отказаться от восхождения. Так и быть, выделю твоему отряду сегодня автобус и вызову инструктора по туризму, Лилия-то точно с вами на гору не полезет, а сам ты со всей этой шантрапой не справишься. Только, пожалуйста, не геройствуйте и возвращайтесь назад, если по пути вас настигнет дождь, - согласился в конечном итоге Фельцман.

 

В этот день в столовой после завтрака всем выдали с собой аккуратно упакованный сухой паёк, так что не было необходимости тырить еду и прятать её по карманам. Тем не менее, Плисецкий привычно рассовал по карманам сыр и взятые на добавку тефтельки. Взявший над ним пару дней назад шефство Юри уже знал, что его русский тёзка делает это не из-за своей прожорливости, а для того, чтобы накормить обитавшее в кустах за столовой кошачье семейство. После того, как Юри заступился за него, Юра перестал его дразнить, однако не выказал какой-либо признательности. И то, хлеб.

Шефство Юри заключалось в том, что он должен был следить, чтобы Плисецкий никуда не слинял из лагеря и не отлынивал от исправительных работ по уборке костровой площади или эстрады. На деле же по большей части ему самому доводилось махать веником, пока Юра с отбывавшим аналогичное наказание Отабеком, сидя на бордюре и склонив друг к другу головы, слушали музыку с телефона. При этом левый из наушников торчал из уха Отабека, а правый – из Юркиного. Юри был не в претензии, ибо радовался любой физической нагрузке, позволявшей бороться с лишним весом. Он всегда легко набирал вес, ничего не поделаешь – конституция такая. Наверное он не переживал бы из-за этого, если бы не необходимость держать себя в форме, чтобы показывать более-менее сносные результаты в фигурном катании. Однако пока от его стараний на льду было мало толка, и о верхних ступеньках пьедестала Кацуки мог только мечтать. 

Особенно трудно было не дать себе поправиться в «Артеке», где можно было самому выбирать еду из нескольких наличествующих на раздаче первых и вторых блюд. Причём, каждый день одно из блюд было из какой-то новой национальной кухни, поэтому Юри было очень трудно удержаться, чтобы не попробовать всё и не прийти за добавкой. Особенно понравились ему борщ с пампушками с чесноком и голубцы. Котлеты по-киевски тоже были очень вкусны. Так что Кацуки зачастую набирал еды намного больше, чем мог съесть, и, насытившись, доедал остаток через силу. Поняв, что Плисецкий подкармливает котиков, Юри присоединился к этой благотворительной, хоть и запрещённой правилами лагеря, акции и стал выносить из столовой недоеденные излишки пищи.

Сегодня они с Юрой, как обычно, отлучились на несколько минут после еды, чтобы подкормить кошаков, и опоздали на построение. Виктор Андреевич пожурил их за то, что заставили всех ждать, проверил наличие кепок и скомандовал садиться в автобус. Автобус довёз их к подножию Медведь-горы, где начиналась пешеходная тропа.

 

\- Идём парами и страхуем друг друга, следим, чтобы никто не свалился и не отстал. Как только устанете, сделаем привал, - предупредил всех Никифоров.

Первым, показывая дорогу, шёл инструктор, за ним шагали ребята в оранжевых жилетах из профильного туротряда «Хрустального» и их вожатые, следом шли «Спартанцы». Замыкающим вереницу карабкавшихся по склону был Никифоров.

Если одежду в «Артеке» всем выдавали форменную, то обувь каждый носил свою, и не у всех она подходила для лазания по горам. Казалось бы, не такой уж крутой подъём, но склон, по которому они шли, был сплошь усеян сыпучкой из мелких камней, на которой подошвы кроссовок Юри скользили, а вокруг не было ни деревца, за которое можно было бы уцепиться. Поэтому Юри то и дело поскальзывался и наверняка не раз уже пропахал бы носом землю, если бы не поддерживавшая его рука Плисецкого. Юра, с которым Виктор Андреевич поставил его в пару, оказался цепким, как обезьяна, и неожиданно сильным. Тем не менее, Юри было не до окружавших их красот, поскольку всё время приходилось смотреть себе под ноги и стараться не навернуться.

Дождь накрыл их ровно посередине подъёма. Большинством голосов решили, что лучше продолжить подниматься вверх, чем спускаться по мокрому склону к автобусу. Дождь, поначалу лишь слегка моросивший, вскоре превратился в ливень. Юри лишь на секунду отпустил руку Плисецкого, чтобы натянуть на голову капюшон ветровки, не удержался на ногах и грохнулся на задницу, несмотря на попытку Юры его удержать. Плисецкий свалился сверху, выдав эмоциональную тираду, в которой упоминались: бог, душа и какая-то мать.

Теперь мокрой была не только голова Юри, но и его задница. Кроме того, отбитое о камни мягкое место ещё и болело, затрудняя подъём. 

Никифоров нагнал обоих Юриев и спросил: 

\- Кацуки, ты часом не покалечился? Может, вернуться с тобой и доставить в медпункт?

\- Нет, ничего страшного, не надо в медпункт, - помотал головой Юри. Если раньше он всеми правдами и неправдами желал отдохнуть в изоляторе, то теперь, когда ему наконец понравилось в лагере и он нашёл общий язык с задирой Плисецким, пропустить даже один день из насыщенной событиями отрядной жизни не хотелось.

\- Дай, посмотрю, - сказал Никифорв и бесцеремонно стянул с него штаны, оголяя задницу. 

Ссадина оказалась небольшой, крови почти не было, зато вокруг неё уже наливалась синевой обширная гематома.

\- Жить будешь, - заключил вожатый. – Как вернёмся в лагерь – зайдёшь ко мне, я дам тебе мазь от синяков.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Юри, торопливо возвращая штаны на место.

\- Выражать признательность будешь, когда благополучно доберёмся до автобуса. Плисецкий, поможешь ему идти?

\- Эта свиная туша слишком тяжёлая. Сами его тащите, с меня хватит, - отряхиваясь, словно намокший кот, буркнул Юрий.

\- Значит, придётся мне, - вздохнул Виктор Андреевич и протянул Юри руку.

Остаток пути до вершины Юри было тепло и хорошо, несмотря на дождь и пронизывающий ветер. Он ощущал тепло, шедшее от руки Виктора Андреевича, сжимавшей его ладонь, согревавшее не только тело, но и душу. Ободряющая улыбка вожатого делала Юри самым счастливым человеком на свете. Ради этого стоило потерпеть и непогоду, и травлю в отряде.

Через четверть часа ветер унёс тучи прочь, и дождь прекратился. Так что, когда они добрались до вершины, было уже сухо и тепло. Можно было наконец устроить привал, чтобы отдохнуть и поесть. Расстелив на камнях пляжные подстилки, подростки принялись жевать бутерброды с курицей и салатом, запивая их водой из пластиковых бутылочек с Артековской символикой. Вожатые тоже перекусили, не забывая покрикивать, чтобы никто не оставлял здесь свой мусор, иначе завтра заставят нарушителей убирать всю гору. Потом все долго фотографировались на фоне моря и видневшейся вдали горной гряды. Инструктор рассказал, что в хорошую погоду видимость – около шестидесяти километров, и отсюда видны горы восточного побережья Крыма, вплоть до мыса Меганом. Сегодня же эти горы были наполовину скрыты дымкой и сливались с морем. Отчётливо видны были лишь Карасан и мыс Плака. Зато со стороны Ялты были прекрасно видны гора Авинда за Гурзуфом и мыс Никитский (прежде Мартьян), где располагался Никитский ботанический сад. 

Спускаться Юри помогали Виктор Андреевич и подобревший после еды Юра, так что, вопреки опасениям, он ни разу не упал. Довольных, но усталых подростков высадили из автобуса у спального корпуса. Все, кроме Юри, которого Никифоров потащил в вожатский домик, отправились отдыхать. Выкрашенный в красный цвет небольшой деревянный домик располагался в уединённом месте рядом с двумя такими же зелёного и жёлтого цвета. В похожем на игрушечный домике царил беспорядок, в котором Виктор Андреевич всё же умудрился отыскать нужную мазь.

 

Странные чувства вызывал у Виктора этот Кацуки. Если о других детях из своего отряда он вынужден был заботиться по обязанности, то об этом Юри из Японии ему самому хотелось позаботиться. Вроде бы рановато для пробуждения отцовских инстинктов, да и разница в возрасте у них не настолько большая. Может быть, это потому, что Юри был здесь белой вороной, как и он в средней школе со своими длинными волосами сказочной принцессы и пластикой балетного танцора.

Наверное, всё же стоило отправить пацана в медпункт, но тот упёрто не хотел туда идти. Виктор и сам не горел желанием отдавать его в чужие руки, предпочитая подлечить собственноручно. Виктор отыскал троксевазин, который всегда болтался в дорожной сумке, с которой он обычно ездил на сборы и соревнования. Однако вместо того, чтобы отдать Юри мазь, он решил сам намазать пострадавшее место. 

\- Не надо, я сам, - Юри мило смутился, влипнув, словно кусок пластилина, в чудом оказавшийся свободным угол. Наверняка, сбежал бы, если бы не разулся и не оставил обувь у входа.

\- Тебе же неудобно будет, - безапелляционно заявил Виктор и снова стащил с Юри штаны, не позволив тому объяснить, что так ему ещё неудобнее. 

Казалось бы, чего он там не видел – обычная задница, правда, украшенная здоровенным синяком, но Виктор находил её чертовски привлекательной, впрочем, как и всего Юри. Никифоров аккуратно намазал гематому троксевазином и велел:

\- Не надевай штаны, пока не впитается, а я пока поищу лёд, нужно что-то холодное приложить, чтобы отёк быстрей прошёл.

Льда в крохотной морозилке маленького холодильника не оказалось. Зато в нём лежала бутылка минеральной воды. Её-то Виктор и приложил к ушибленному месту Кацуки, предварительно уложив его этим местом кверху на свою кровать.

\- Спасибо, - негромко сказал Юри.

\- На здоровье, - усмехнулся Виктор.

Вопреки его пожеланию Юри тут же несколько раз оглушительно чихнул.

\- Да ты, никак, простыл, Кацуки, - забеспокоился Виктор, трогая его лоб. 

Лоб и вправду показался ему слишком горячим. На щеках Юри проступил нездоровый, по мнению Виктора, румянец. Ну, всё, если Кацуки заболеет, то Виктор точно получит от Фельцмана на орехи, и эти орехи будут явно не фундук и не грецкие. Пацан продрог под дождём, а тут ещё он со своим льдом добавил…

\- Сейчас я разотру тебя пихтовым маслом, - не растерялся Виктор, вовремя вспомнив о купленном в свой законный выходной целебном масле. 

Он тогда много всякой ерунды накупил: магнитики на холодильник для друзей и близких, бусы из разноцветных камней для мамы, мыло ручной работы и травяные чаи, лавандовое масло для расслабления, противовоспалительное масло чайного дерева и пихтовое – от простуды. Масло нашлось на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, потому что Виктор так и не удосужился упаковать его в сумку.

\- Скидывай ветровку и футболку, - скомандовал Виктор и принялся растирать вяло сопротивлявшегося Кацуки. 

Виктор растирал его настолько интенсивно, как будто намеревался добыть огонь трением. И таки добыл, но не огонь, а искру: Юри часто задышал и обмяк, на дне его глаз появилось нечто тёмное и первобытное, что ощутил в этот момент и сам Виктор. Захотелось тоже сбросить с себя футболку, лечь рядом и прижаться к Кацуки, целуя его в приоткрытые губы. Но это же будет совращение несовершеннолетнего! И так, зайди кто-нибудь сейчас к Никифорву, придётся долго объяснять, что он делает с полуобнажённым мальчиком. Виктор и сам не знал, что сейчас делает. Вроде бы оказывает медицинскую помощь, а, с другой стороны, пускает слюни на малолетку, словно пожилой педофил. 

\- Ну, всё, - прекратив растирание, сказал Виктор, - надеюсь, теперь не заболеешь.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Юри. Он поспешил одеться, вскочил с кровати и заторопился к выходу.

\- Эй, Кацуки, погоди, - остановил его Виктор. – Не забудь мазь.

\- Ах, да, - заозирался Юри, пытаясь отыскать тюбик.

\- Вот она, - Виктор протянул ему мазь и, после того, как Кацуки взял её, хлопнул его по спине, словно старого друга. – Можно кое о чём тебя попросить? Желательно, чтобы никто об этом не узнал, а то бог весть что обо мне подумают.

\- Пожалуйста. Я выполню всё, что смогу, - пообещал Юри, но в его взгляде появилась настороженность, видимо, решил, что Виктор помогал ему не бескорыстно. 

Виктор приблизился к нему вплотную и немного наклонился, раздумывая, стоит ли поцеловать парнишку. Кацуки не шелохнулся, но от его обреченного взгляда Виктор передумал:

\- Да, ладно, не надо. Как-нибудь в другой раз… 

\- До свидания, - с облегчением шепнул Юри, обулся и выскользнул из домика.


	8. Дерево желаний

На открытии спартакиады, проходившей этим утром на «Артек-арене», участвовали все отряды всех лагерей. По своей масштабности церемония торжественного открытия немногим уступала церемонии открытия Олимпийских игр. Команды-отряды прошли по беговым дорожкам вокруг футбольного поля и заняли свои места на трибунах, а на поле развернулось театрализованное представление. Началось оно с шествия задрапированных в простыни парней и девушек, изображавших греческих богов и богинь, а закончилось – живыми картинками в виде пяти олимпийских колец, составленных из одетых в голубые, зелёные, жёлтые, красные и лиловые футболки представителей «Речного», «Лесного», «Озёрного», «Янтарного» и «Кипарисного» лагерей.

Отряды заранее выбрали представителей для участия в соревнованиях по настольному теннису, плаванию, шахматам и футболу. Юри вызвался участвовать в соревнованиях по плаванию и показал отличное время на дистанции сто метров, но его быстро обошли ребята из «Морского». Плисецкий отправился рубиться в теннис и победил пятерых соперников, а Отабек неожиданно для всех выиграл первенство по шахматам. Футболистам Георгия не разрешили играть всем составом в одной команде, поэтому их разбавили парнями из других профильных отрядов «Лазурного». Защищать честь «Спартанцев» в составе собранной с миру по нитке команды выпало Джей-Джею и Пхичиту.

Весь день «Артек-Арена» гудела от гула голосов болельщиков, поддерживавших выкриками и свистом свои команды. Громче всех орал на финальном матче Юрка, отправляя нечестных, по его мнению, судей в дальние Ибеня. Казалось, победа команды «Лазурного» была близка, но за грубую игру им назначили штрафной, который не смог отбить вратарь. За оставшееся до окончания матча время команда «Лесного» умудрилась забить ещё один гол и завоевать кубок по футболу. От огорчения Юрка несколько раз ударил ладонью по скамейке, снял с себя кепку и швырнул её вниз. Морду Джей-Джею, что ли, набить за то, что переглядывался с Изабеллой из «Речного» вместо того, чтобы следить за мячом? Юрка и до этого недолюбливал самодовольного Леруа, которому путевку в престижный международный лагерь купили родители. Он вообще терпеть не мог таких вот мальчиков-мажоров, которые все в этой жизни получают на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой. Жан-Жака тренировали родители, так что ему не нужно было тратиться на аренду льда и услуги тренера. Они же одевали и обували его. Юрке же приходилось впахивать на льду в старых трениках и заношенных коньках на размер меньше, потому что он не мог купить себе новые, и торговать на улице дедовыми пирожками прежде, чем его начала финансово поддерживать федерация.

\- Спокойствие, второй отряд, - призвал к порядку своих подопечных Виктор Андреевич. – Проигрыш вашей команды – это ещё не повод превращаться в психов ненормальных. Главное – не победить, а стать человеком, способным побеждать.

Юри в этот миг посетило озарение. Он понял, исполнения какого желания хочет попросить у Артековского дерева, отполированного за многие годы руками сотен тысяч ребят. Большинство из прибывших побежали обниматься с деревом в день приезда. Тогда Юри не стал этого делать, поскольку не мог решить, чего он хочет больше: выиграть Финал Гран-При или завоевать любовь Виктора Никифорова. Желание-то можно было загадать всего одно.

 

После отбоя, дождавшись, когда пройдет проверка, Юри выскользнул из спальни. Однако ему не удалось уйти незамеченным – подшефный Юра поднялся с кровати и ехидно спросил:

\- А куда это ты, Кацуки, на ночь глядя, намылился?

\- Я… пожалуйста, не выдавай меня, мне очень надо к дереву желаний, - попросил Юри.

\- А днём ты туда не можешь сходить? – подойдя вплотную, с угрожающим видом поинтересовался Юра.

\- Я весь день теперь занят, хочу успеть до конца смены нарисовать книжку в подарок. К тому же, днём там много народа и мне трудно будет сосредоточиться и правильно сформулировать своё желание. Мне надо сейчас, пока я не забыл, - запинаясь от волнения, пояснил Юри.

\- Давай, проведу тебя мимо патрулей, - неожиданно предложил Юра.

\- Спасибо, - робко улыбнулся Юри.

\- Только на обратном пути зайдём алычи натырить, - поставил условие Плисецкий.

Юри не понял последние слова, но всё равно согласился.

Юра оказался хорошим проводником – не только помог Юри обойти взрослых, но и поддержал, когда тот споткнулся. Так что в парк «Горного», где росло дерево, исполняющее желания, добрались благополучно. Юри обхватил руками ствол двухсотлетней секвойи и, прижавшись щекой к гладкой коре, прошептал на японском, чтобы Плисецкий не понял:

\- Я хочу стать человеком, достойным того, чтобы встретиться на одном льду с Виктором Никифоровым. 

Роль ленточки, которую обычно повязывали в таких случаях на ветки дерева, выполнил жёлтый шнурок, выдернутый из правого кроссовка. Плисецкий только скептически хмыкнул, представив, как японец будет добираться назад по пересечённой местности в болтающемся на ноге, как говно в проруби, кроссовке. Пожалуй, с таким компаньоном не стоит соваться в сад – в случае шухера не сможет убежать, а бросать его одного нечестно.

\- Ну, чё, закончил, можем идти? – уточнил он, когда Юри завязал на шнурке бантик.

\- Сейчас, только шишек для поделок наберу, - отозвался Юри и зашарил руками по земле.

\- Ты бы телефоном что ли посветил, - посоветовал Юра.

\- Тогда нас могут заметить, - напомнил Юри, пряча найденные шишки в карманы ветровки и шортов. Жаль, конечно, что не может рассмотреть, подходящие ли шишки собрал. Ну, да ничего, завтра утром разберётся.

\- С тем, как ты топаешь и хрустишь ветками, нас могут обнаружить ещё быстрее, - с непонятной досадой сказал Юра и принялся торопливо набивать шишками свои карманы.

На аллее послышались чьи-то шаги и негромкие голоса. Юра схватил за руку дёрнувшегося было бежать Юри и прошипел:

\- Тс! Не шебуршись! Спрячемся в чаше старого бассейна и переждём, пока пройдут.

На их счастье круглый каменный бассейн был пустым, а парочка вожатых была столь занята друг другом, что не заметила нарушителей режима.


	9. Конец смены

Оставшиеся до конца смены дни пролетели очень быстро, и настала пора последней торжественной линейки, посвящённой концу смены. Юри стоял в строю, глядя на далёкий горизонт, где море сливалось с небом, и слушал речь Якова Фельцмана.

\- Казалось, совсем недавно мы стояли здесь на открытии смены и поднимали флаги Артека и ваших родных стран, и вот незаметно пронеслись двадцать дней, и пришла пора на нашей прощальной линейке спустить их. Честь спустить флаги «Артека» и Таиланда предоставляется Пхичиту Чуланонту, который смонтировал прекрасный клип о нашем лагере, набравший рекордное число просмотров за день на ютубе. Флаг Казахстана опускает победитель конкурса диджеев Отабек Алтын, флаг России – Мила Бабичева, флаг Канады – Жан-Жак Леруа, флаг Японии – Кацуки Юри.

Юри знал, что кроме него японцев в лагере нет, но всё равно вздрогнул, когда назвали его фамилию. Дождавшись своей очереди, он подошёл к флагштоку у ограждения на самом краю костровой площади «Лазурного» и, медленно перебирая пальцами плетеный стальной тросик, спустил флаг своей Родины. Сегодня он волновался не меньше, чем тогда, когда поднимал его в день приезда, правда, по разным причинам: тогда Юри было страшно, как он проживёт столько дней с незнакомыми людьми, а сейчас ему не хотелось с ними расставаться. Лишившийся полоскавшихся на ветру разноцветных флагов, флагшток выглядел теперь таким одиноким. Таким же одиноким чувствовал себя и Юри. Он глубоко вдохнул и постарался успокоиться. Не хватало ещё разреветься перед всеми.

Юри вернулся на своё место в строю, и Фельцман продолжил:

\- Право зажечь сегодня прощальный костёр предоставляется тем, кто был с вами на протяжении всех этих двадцати дней, кто больше вас самих радовался вашим достижениям и огорчался вашим неудачам. Это – ваши вожатые. 

По площади прошагали строем в одну шеренгу вожатые «Лазурного» и остановились у заранее сложенного из сухих поленьев небольшого костра, передавая друг другу горящий факел. Виктор, стоявший ближе всех к костру, запалил его. Костёр быстро разгорелся, потому как бревнышки наверняка были предусмотрительно смочены керосином. Юри, словно завороженный, смотрел на развевавшиеся от ветра волосы Никифорова на фоне пламени, понимая, что больше не увидит его в живую. Глаза Юри слезились от дыма и приступа невыносимой грусти. Наверное, так и стоял бы болванчиком, если бы не голос начальника лагеря:

\- У вас есть возможность стать в кружок вашими отрядами, обняться на прощание и сказать друг другу те слова, которые вы давно хотели, но не решались произнести вслух. Сегодня мы прощаемся с вами, а вы – с «Артеком», но я уверен, что многие из вас еще долго будут вспоминать наш лагерь, созваниваться и списываться друг с другом в социальных сетях. Так что мы не говорим друг другу: «Прощай», а всего лишь: «До свидания».

Отряд «Спарта» сгрудился в круг. Не стесняясь слёз, обнимались Мила Бабичева и Сара Криспино. Юри тоже ревел, и ему не было стыдно, потому что рядом хлюпал носом его русский тёзка, а Отабек обнимал того и говорил, что это ещё не конец и они обязательно встретятся на соревнованиях, а до этого обещал каждый день звонить по Скайпу. Тогда Юри решился – повис на шее у Никифорова и зашептал:

\- Спасибо вам за всё, Виктор Андреевич. Пожалуйста, простите, что причинил вам столько огорчений за эту смену. Я хотел бы научиться кататься, как вы. Если бы вы могли стать моим тренером…

\- Юри, ты не должен кататься, как кто-то, ты должен кататься так, как ты сам чувствуешь и умеешь, - ответил Виктор. – Сам посуди, ну, какой из меня тренер, вы ж тут мне на голову сели. Мне самому ещё тренер нужен.

\- Ой, простите, вам действительно пока рано в тренеры, вы нужны вашей сборной, - Юри понял, что сболтнул лишнее, и теперь ему приходилось сглаживать неловкость. Получалось из рук вон плохо. Он отпустил Никифорова и потупился, мысленно коря себя за несдержанность. Неожиданно Виктор сам крепко обнял его и, прижимая к своей груди, пообещал: 

\- Если я когда-нибудь решу уйти из спорта, ты будешь первым, кого я стану тренировать.

 

После ужина была прощальная Артековская массовка, представлявшая собой нечто среднее между дискотекой и флешмобом. Поскольку в ней участвовали все отряды всех лагерей, то для полноценных танцев на площади перед сценой не хватало места, и ребята вынуждены были просто топтаться на месте и махать руками. Диджеи разных отрядов сменяли друг друга, оглушая собравшуюся толпу необычными миксами. На громадном экране крутили конкурсные клипы об «Артеке». В начале двенадцатого после клипа Пхичита и финального выступления Отабека массовка закончилась, и отряды отправились в свои корпуса.

 

Намереваясь хорошенько выспаться перед дорогой, Юри устроился в кровати, однако стоило ему уснуть, как включился свет и поднялся шум. Оказалось, что, дождавшись, пока пройдёт проверка, и вожатые отправятся праздновать конец смены, его соседи по комнате включили свет и начали куда-то собираться. Странно, вроде бы все чемоданы заранее собрали.

\- Кому не спится в ночь глухую? – недовольно проворчал Юри.

\- Ты, что, собираешься спать в последнюю ночь? – удивился Юра.

\- Ну, да, надо же отдохнуть перед дорогой, - ответил Юри.

\- Выспишься в самолёте. Это же королевская ночь, надо идти намазывать девчонок зубной пастой.

\- Зачем их намазывать? – по-прежнему пребывая в глубоком недоумении, спросил Юри.

\- Традиция у нас такая, - пояснил Юра. – Ну, что, ты с нами?

\- Ну, раз традиция, то придётся и мне идти, - вздохнул Юри и нехотя встал с постели.

Вооружившись тюбиками с пастой, ребята спустились на первый этаж и направились в девчачью комнату. Юра осторожно открыл дверь и шагнул… в аккурат поставленный у двери тазик с холодной водой, после чего сразу же огрёб от Сары Криспино подушкой по башке.

\- Чтоб тебя подняло и гепнуло! – выругался он.

Мила восприняла его слова как руководство к действию – шутя, подняла Плисецкого и шваркнула его об пол. 

\- Ах, ты курва! Зачем меня кидать? Больно же, - потирая отбитое мягкое место, прошипел Юра.

\- Вместо разъяснительной работы, чтоб быстрее дошло и ваша кодла поскорее отсюда ушла, - уперев руки в боки, ответила Бабичева.

После столь «радушной» встречи остальные не рискнули соваться к девчонкам. Несолоно хлебавши, парни вернулись в свою палату и расселись по койкам. Большинство из них было за то, чтобы лечь спать, и только Плисецкий не мог угомониться, желая реванша, поэтому решил подождать несколько часов, чтобы девчонки уснули. А если не удастся намазать Бабищу, то можно сходить к вожатским домикам и сделать какую-нибудь мелкую пакость там. Просто так, для галочки и удовлетворения внутренней потребности нашкодить. Чем всё это закончилось, Юри не узнал, потому что уснул.


	10. Прощание

Виктор проснулся в это утро с тяжёлой головой. После вчерашней вечеринки на пляже, едва не перешедшей в утренник, его мучил жестокий сушняк. По домикам вожатые расползлись лишь, когда стало светать, а до этого пели, пили и танцевали на пляже, бултыхались в море, радуясь предстоящей пересменке, во время которой можно будет ненадолго перевести дыхание. Виктор с трудом оторвал голову от подушки. Наверное, лучше бы и не ложился спать. Тогда не нужно было бы переживать муки пробуждения. Если б не хотелось отлить, повалялся бы ещё четверть часика, поставив будильник на повтор. А так пришлось вставать и тащить своё бренное тело в туалет. 

Напившись прямо из крана и наскоро умывшись, Виктор взялся за расчёску и едва не взвыл при попытке расчесать спутанные волосы. Так и есть – колтуны. Придётся разбирать их руками, иначе половину волос можно повыдирать. Виктор отложил расчёску и запустил в волосы пальцы. Они тут же прилипли к чему-то липкому и противному. Вот ужас-то – в волосах запуталась жвачка. Как ни старался Виктор, так и не смог выпутать из волос эту дрянь. А времени оставалось мало, вот-вот прозвучит побудка, а до неё надо бы ещё успеть заскочить на оперативку и получить ценные указания от Фельцмана, а потом бежать строить отряд и вести его на зарядку, оттуда – в столовую, после чего проследить, чтобы все упаковали вещи, не забыв в лагере свои и случайно не прихватив с собой казённую форму. Виктор выругался и стал искать ножницы, чтобы отрезать слипшиеся пряди. Перерыл всю комнату, но нашёл только маникюрные. Ими-то и принялся на ощупь кромсать волосы.

\- Нет! – внезапно раздался за спиной чей-то крик.

Виктор обернулся и увидел невесть откуда взявшегося Кацуки.

 

Юри проснулся, когда солнце уже высоко поднялось над горизонтом и заглянуло в окно их палаты. Он посмотрел на часы и понял, что проспал. А ведь так хотел проснуться пораньше и отнести Никифорову свой подарок. Вчера Юри не стал его тащить ни на линейку, ни на дискотеку. Ему не хотелось вручать Виктору Андреевичу книжку в присутствии других. Слишком уж личным был подарок. Надписи он сделал на японском, но всё равно опасался, что Никифоров расшифрует их раньше времени. Оставлять картинки без надписей Юри не решился, побоявшись, что этого будет недостаточно для понимания смысла подарка. Поэтому и вывел кандзи по всем правилам каллиграфии.

Если он вручит Никифорову книжку перед самым подъёмом, тот вряд ли успеет как следует её разглядеть до отъезда, занятый заботами о подопечных. А потом, когда Юри будет уже далеко, не страшно. Он надел кеды, в которых ещё сохранились шнурки, и поспешил к вожатским домикам, где уже однажды бывал. Снопы солнечных лучей пробивались сквозь повёрнутые в сторону моря кроны сосен. За стволами деревьев играло мириадами бликов ярко-синее Чёрное море. Юри вдыхал наполненный запахами хвои и кипарисов воздух, пьянея от избытка кислорода и радостного волнения. 

Как ни странно по пути он не встретил никого, кроме поливавшего кусты олеандра садовника, которому не было до него дела. Видимо, персонал ещё не пришёл в себя после вчерашней гулянки. Поэтому Юри удалось беспрепятственно добраться до домика, где жил Виктор Андреевич. Он не стал стучать в дверь, не желая беспокоить Никифорова, если тот ещё спит. Юри надавил на ручку и толкнул дверь, намереваясь тихонько войти, если она не заперта, оставить подарок и незаметно ретироваться. Дверь и правда была не заперта, но остаться незамеченным не удалось. Потому что Юри увидел, как Виктор обрезает свои прекрасные волосы.

Стыдобушка – он не только завопил: «Нет!», но и пропёрся через всю комнату в уличной обуви.

\- А ты что тут делаешь? – удивился вожатый.

\- Я подарок вам принёс, вот, - Юри протянул ему небольшую книжку-раскладушку, чувствуя, что краснеет.

\- Спасибо, - Виктор Андреевич повертел книжку в руках, затем положил её на тумбочку и снова взялся за ножницы.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - чуть не плача, попросил его Юри, - они такие красивые.

\- Ничего подобного, мои волосы выглядят ужасно с так и не смывшейся зелёнкой, а теперь ещё и жвачка в них запуталась, - возразил Виктор Андреевич.

\- Я помогу распутать, - предложил Юри.

\- У нас мало времени, - напомнил Виктор Андреевич.

\- Я постараюсь быстро, - пообещал Юри.

– Ладно, давай. Самому жалко. Меня даже в школе не смогли заставить постричься, а тут… - Никифоров махнул рукой.

Юри усадил его на кровать и принялся осторожно волосок за волоском разбирать колтун. Юри несколько лет мечтал оказаться рядом со своим кумиром, и вот теперь Виктор сидит и млеет от удовольствия от прикосновений его пальцев к своей голове. Даже немного жаль, что колтун уже почти разобран и нельзя задержаться тут до самого отъезда. Надеясь, что Никифоров не заметит, Юри зарылся напоследок носом в облако пушистых волос, впитывая их запах. Потом высвободил от жвачки последние волоски и сказал:

\- Я закончил. Куда можно выбросить?

\- Спасибо, - Виктор сгрёб его в охапку, усаживая к себе на колени, и поцеловал.

Наверняка в этом не было ничего такого. Юри читал, что русские любят целоваться и делают это при каждом удобном случае. Правда, сейчас был крайне неудобный случай – обоим надо было спешить, и в руке Юри находилась злополучная жвачка, которую он не успел выбросить, да ещё и прекрасные длинные волосы Виктора попали ему в рот. Несмотря на все эти неудобства, Юри был на седьмом небе от счастья. Однако счастье это продлилось недолго, сменившись паникой с первыми звуками горна. 

\- Бежим в корпус! - вскакивая на ноги, воскликнул Никифоров, наскоро стянул волосы резинкой, впрыгнул в кроссовки и выскочил из домика. Юри последовал за ним. Они понеслись по дорожкам сначала вверх к корпусу, а затем – вниз к морю.

 

Даже Лилия заметила, что Виктор сегодня не весел: не шутит, не утихомиривает ребят и почти не ест, а просто рассеянно ковыряет вилкой в тарелке, глядя в окно. 

\- Что-то ты, Витя, сегодня сам не свой. Неужто влюбился? – поинтересовалась Барановская.

Вместо ответа Виктор тяжело вздохнул.

\- Что, всё так печально? Она сегодня уезжает? – догадалась Лилия.

\- Он, - с вызовом бросил Виктор, наблюдая за её реакцией.

\- Тебе всегда была свойственна экстравагантность, - заметила Барановская, допивая свой чай.

\- Что, никаких добрых советов и душеспасительных бесед? – криво усмехнулся Виктор. 

\- Ты любишь его? – зачем-то уточнила Барановская.

\- Да, - выдохнул Виктор. Почему-то от этого ему стало немного легче.

\- Ну, так люби, - своими словами Лилия словно дала ему индульгенцию.

\- Но это неправильно, он мальчик. Нас осудят…

\- С каких это пор тебя стало волновать мнение окружающих? – сказала Барановская, поднимаясь из-за стола. Нужно было проследить, чтобы дети хорошенько подкрепились и взяли с собой в дорогу по бутылке воды.

На мнение других Виктору было действительно наплевать, но эти другие могли изрядно осложнить ему жизнь в этой стране. Поэтому стоило семь раз подумать прежде, чем позволить себе проявить чувства, которые он испытывал к Юри. Впрочем, зачем давать им волю, если тот сегодня уезжает? 

После завтрака думать было уже некогда, ибо начались сборы и суета, так что поговорить с Юри не удалось. До отъезда Виктор едва успел заскочить к себе, чтобы переодеть футболку и захватить деньги и документы. Взгляд его упал на подаренную Юри книжку. Виктор не удержался и пролистал её. Он узнал себя в длинноволосом парне с улыбкой-сердечком и опознал Юри в одиноко сидевшем на скале мальчике. На следующей странице они уже сидели вдвоём, дальше – шли, взявшись за руки. Возле картинок были какие-то иероглифы. Наверняка они что-то значили, но Виктор не знал японского. Странно, почему Юри не написал по-русски или по-английски: постеснялся, что может наделать ошибок или того, что хотел написать?

Виктор запихнул книжку в рюкзачок вместе с паспортом и кошельком, сунул туда же смартфон, намереваясь по дороге разгадать этот ребус, и поспешил назад к отряду. Ох, и намучился, пока пересчитывал снующее туда-сюда поголовье и усаживал всех в автобус. Наконец, все уселись на свои места, и вереница автобусов выехала из ворот лагеря и вырулила на трассу Ялта-Симферополь. Девчонки снова плакали. У самого защемило сердце, когда даже ребята со слезами на глазах махали рукой Медведь-горе и фотографировали через стекло горы и море. На прощание Крым порадовал их слепым дождиком и радугой в две дуги, словно тоже грустил, что расстаётся. 

Когда подъехали к горе Димерджи, Виктор решил развлечь детей рассказом о выбитом в скале бюсте императрицы Екатерины Второй, да так увлекся, что приплёл туда и князя Потёмкина-Таврического. Потом пришлось петь песни, чтобы развеселить ребят, приунывших после того, как море скрылось из вида. Правда, песни все, как на подбор, оказались дорожно-прощальными: «Вагончик тронется, перрон останется», «Лётная погода», «Сел и поехал» и даже «Как провожают пароходы». Поэтому рассмотреть книжку по дороге так и не удалось.

Только после того, как распрощался со всеми в аэропорту, Виктор смог вздохнуть с облегчением. Вместе с тем он ощутил опустошение, словно с этими детьми лишился части своей души. Один из них точно похитил его сердце. Виктор присел на лавочку на улице, чтобы передохнуть, и наконец достал из рюкзачка Юрину книгу, активировал в телефоне гугл переводчик и, выставив направленность перевода с японского на русский, навёл камеру на страницу. Иероглифы превратились в русские слова, но слова эти всё время менялись, не желая связываться в законченные фразы. Виктор сумел различить только: «одинок», «сердце» и «любовь», но этого было достаточно. Юри признался ему в любви, а он струсил и ничего не ответил на это признание.

Виктор вскочил на ноги и помчался назад в здание аэропорта. Стойки регистрации были разбросаны по всему терминалу Б. Юри не оказалось ни у одной из семнадцати, и это значило, что он уже зарегистрировался и сдал багаж, после чего направился в зону таможенного контроля. Надеясь, что Кацуки ещё не прошёл в чистую зону, Виктор с разгона подлетел к красной линии и понял, что опоздал – Юри уже находился по ту сторону от неё и не мог выйти к нему, а он не мог пройти туда без билета.

Юри, близоруко озирался, пытаясь понять, куда ему дальше идти.

\- Юри! – изо всех сил крикнул Виктор.

Юри обернулся. Сколько радости было в его глазах, когда он узнал Виктора! Виктор столько всего хотел ему сказать, но не кричать же на весь зал: «Останься со мной!». Это будет слишком вызывающе и слишком эгоистично. Юри должен вернуться домой, а Виктор – остаться здесь и закончить отрабатывать практику, ведь ему нужно получить профессию, которой он сможет посвятить себя, когда будет вынужден уйти из спорта. Виктор беззвучно прошептал: «Я тебя люблю». Потом спохватился, осознав, что Юри может не понять его артикуляцию на русском и повторил на английском. Этого показалось недостаточно, и он перешёл на универсальный язык жестов: приложил ладони к сердцу, затем сложил пальцы сердечком и распрямил руки, как бы протягивая его Юри.

Кацуки всё понял. Его глаза светились любовью, когда он тоже прикоснулся руками к своей груди, потом протянул их к Виктору, дуя на ладони. Так они и стояли, пока не объявили посадку. Потом Юри ушёл, а Виктор ещё долго махал рукой ему вслед.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я закончила так, как и планировала. Статус работы теперь «завершен», но это не значит, что я не вернусь к ней, когда появятся время и настроение, чтобы дописать то, что осталось за кадром.


End file.
